The Twelve Signs
by xorahxo
Summary: When John runs into his twin sister, Lily, at a local cafe with his human and troll friends, things happen. Lily's friends and John's friends develope romantic interests and friendships but also rivalries. Chance moments bring few closer together but also tear people apart. eventual Karkat/Reader, Gamzee/Oc, Eridan/Oc, Feferi/Oc, Nepeta/Oc, Sollux/Oc, Terezi/Oc, John/Oc
1. Characters

Name: Lily Egbert

Birthday: June 26

Symbol: Cancer

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: John Egbert (you are twins but John arrived two months and thirteen days before you [but you still are twins])

Appearance: long (hip-length) wavy/semi-curly black hair, blue eyes

Clothing: white tank top with lime green heart on it, lime green (semi-short) pleated skirt, white thigh high socks, and knee high lime green strappy five inch high heel boots

Crush(s): Dave Strider, Karkat Vantas

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Delilah, Frank, Katherine, Nico, Vinn, Trey, Abbi, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska (kinda like frenemies), Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Her:

-John Egbert's twin but John arrived two months and thirteen days before you [but you still are twins]

-Symbol is Cancer

-You like/have a crush on Dave and Karkat

-You become best friends with Karkat and Gamzee and Tavros and Terezi and Eridan and Sollux

-You're usually nice but when someone teases you (jokingly) that you like Trey, you freak out and yell and curse

-You curse a lot

**[I know the whole 'being twins but arriving two months later' thing is weird, but just go with it please…]**

Name: Delilah Rhode (Ari)

Birthday: March 30

Symbol: Aries

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: None

Appearance: short, shoulder brown hair (dyed red) with hazel eyes

Clothing: red and black skinny strap dress (mid-thigh length), red flats

Crush(s): NONE

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Lily, Frank, Katherine, Nico, Vinn, Trey, Abbi, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Her:

-Closest of her best friends is Vinn

-Symbol is Aries

-She become best friends with Aradia and Sollux and Feferi

-She's a very nice girl

Name: Frank Bing

Birthday: May 14

Symbol: Taurus

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: none

Appearance: short black hair, green eyes

Clothing: black Tee under an orange hoodie, dark blue jeans, orange skate shoes

Crush(s): Gabbie

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Lily, Delilah, Frank, Katherine, Nico, Vinn, Trey, Abbi, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Him:

-Closest friend of his best friends is Gabbie

-Symbol is Taurus

-Likes Gabbie

-Becomes best friends with Tavros and Sollux and Eridan

Name: Katherine Fast (Gem)

Birthday: June 5

Symbol: Gemini

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: none

Appearance: short brown hair, brown eyes

Clothing: red and blue tank top, light blue skinny jeans, and black knee high converse

Crush(s): Sollux

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Lily, Delilah, Frank, Nico, Vinn, Trey, Abbi, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Her:

-Closest friend (out of her best friends) is Dave and John

-Symbol is Gemini

-Likes Sollux

-Becomes best friends with Kanaya and Terezi and Sollux and Gamzee and Feferi and Karkat

-Curses a lot but not as much as Lily

Name: Nico Delio (Lee)

Birthday: August 12

Symbol: Leo

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: little sister Bianca

Appearance: short black hair and brown eyes

Clothing: black Tee with a white paw on it, black jeans, and black converse

Crush(s): Nepeta

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Lily, Delilah, Frank, Katherine, Nico, Vinn, Trey, Abbi, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Him:

-Closest friend of her best friends is Brian

-Symbol is Leo

-Loves cats

-Has a crush on Nepeta

-Becomes best friends with Nepeta and Tavros and Equius

Name: Vinn Johnson

Birthday: September 1

Symbol: Virgo

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: older brother, Vick

Appearance: long, blonde hair with a black streak, blue eyes

Clothing: green over the shoulder shirt with a black undershirt, short black skirt, green flats

Crush(s): none

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Lily, Delilah, Frank, Katherine, Nico, Trey, Abbi, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Her:

-Becomes best friends with Terezi and Kanaya and Karkat

-Symbol is Virgo

Name: Trey Vaughn (Lib)

Birthday: October 4

Symbol: Libra

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: older sister Callie

Appearance: short blonde hair and brown eyes

Clothing: white Tee, knee length khaki cargo shorts, and skate shoes

Crush(s): Terezi

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Lily, Delilah, Frank, Katherine, Nico, Vinn, Abbi, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Him:

-Symbol is Libra

-Becomes best friends with Karkat and Terezi and Gamzee

-Has a crush on Terezi

Name: Abbi Hellford

Birthday: November 5

Symbol: Scorpio

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: younger sister Anna

Appearance: messy/choppy light brown hair, hazel/brown eyes

Clothing: over the shoulder black shirt with a white spider on it, short faded and ripped shorts, HI-top skate shoes (blue and black), tattoo of a spider on her right ankle, tattoo of the Scorpio sigh on her left thigh

Crush(s): John

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Lily, Delilah, Frank, Katherine, Nico, Vinn, Trey, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Her:

-Becomes best friends with Vriska and Kanaya and Terezi and Nepeta

-Symbol is Scorpio

-A huge psycho

-Has a crush on John

-Loves spiders and scorpions

-Scares her friends sometimes (okay, most of the time)

Name: Brian Kipp (Sag/Stag)

Birthday: December 16

Symbol: Sagittarius

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: none

Appearance: short brown hair, blue eyes

Clothing: white tee, black knee length cargo shorts, dude sandals

Crush(s): Delilah

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Lily, Delilah, Frank, Katherine, Nico, Vinn, Trey, Abbi, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Him:

-Symbol is Sagittarius

-Closest friend out of his best friends is Nico

-Has a crush on Delilah

-Becomes best friends with Equius and Nepeta

-Good at archery

Name: Gabbie Blaine (Capri)

Birthday: December 25

Symbol: Capricorn

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: none

Appearance: shoulder length curly/wavy black hair, green eyes

Clothing: short, strapless purple dress, black high heels

Crush(s): Gamzee, Karkat

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Lily, Delilah, Frank, Katherine, Nico, Vinn, Trey, Abbi, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Her:

-Becomes best friends with Karkat and Gamzee and Tavros and Terezi and Eridan

-Symbol is Capricorn

-Loves Faygo

-Favorite color is purple

Name: Patrick Gallows

Birthday: March 2

Symbol: Pisces

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: none

Appearance: spikey blonde hair, sea green eyes

Clothing: blue tee, jeans, blue skate shoes

Crush(s): Feferi

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Lily, Delilah, Frank, Katherine, Nico, Vinn, Trey, Abbi, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Him:

-Closest friend of his best friends is Alaina

-Symbol is Pisces

-Becomes best friends with Eridan and Feferi and Kanaya and Vriska and Sollux

Name: Alaina Gillis (Aqua)

Birthday: February 8

Symbol: Aquarius

Age: 17

Siblings/Relatives: older brother Mike

Appearance: long curly blonde hair, aqua blue eyes

Clothing: knee length dark pink dress with a white belt and white two inch heels

Crush(s): Eridan

Friends (human): Jade, Rose, Dave, John,

Best Friend(s): Lily, Delilah, Frank, Katherine, Nico, Vinn, Trey, Abbi, Brain, Gabbie, Patrick, Alaina

Friends (trolls) [after you meet them]: Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros

Facts About Her:

-Closest friend out of her best friends is Patrick

-Symbol is Aquarius

-Has a crush on Eridan

-Becomes best friends with Eridan and Feferi and Vriska and Aradia


	2. Chapter 1

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I hissed as I pushed open the door to my place of work. "Girl, what took you so long?" one of my best friends Gabbie giggled. "I woke up late," I said. "Well, you gotta get dressed, Miss Cancer Sign," Gabbie said.

Let me explain some things. First, my name is Lily Egbert. My twin brother is John Egbert. Second, I worked at a cafe/bakery/bar that hired twelve waiters and waitresses each of a different horoscope sign. My sign is Cancer. Gabbie's is Capricorn. She was currently wearing a strapless purple corset dress that frilled out at the waist with black polka dots and black heels. "Go change!" she pushed me towards the back of the cafe and followed me into the waitress dressing room.

My dress was exactly like hers but all red with red heels. She fished my dress out of the closet when I noticed something different. I saw five girls that I've never noticed or seen before. "Hey, um, who are you girls?" Gabbie asked. "Were the new Taurus, Leo, Libra, Sagittarius, and Pisces waitresses. The owner wanted there to only girls serving so she asked the boys to work at the bar," the girl with the kitty ears and tail, I'm guessing Leo, said.

"Cool," I said as Gabbie tied my corset. I slipped on the heels and stepped out with Gabbie. "Dude, they work at the bar! Fuck yeah!" Gabbie smirked. My eyes trailed around the building and they widened when I saw my twin brother with his two friends, Dave and Rose. '_I wonder where Jade is…_' I though. I looked away instantly and turned back to Gabbie. "You're so weird," I said. "Dude, time to get mother fucking wasted!" Gabbie giggled. "I should go ask Tav for a drink." "You know that's illegal. You're under age," I stated. "You know what I say, fuck the law, I want alcohol!" she said. "You can get arrested, fuckass," I told her, rolling my eyes. "Dude, seriously? Then I'm gunna need twenty bucks," Gabbie told me. "Fuck no, get your own fucking money," I rolled my eyes again. "You're so crabby," Gabbie joked. "Haha, fucking hilarious," I said sarcastically. "Ohhhh shit,"

"What?" Gabbie asked. "My brother spotted me! To the woods, Capri!" I panicked. Gabbie started laughing and pulled me over to their table. "Sup, fuckers?" she asked. "Are you naturally like this or did you drink too much Faygo?" I asked. "Faygoooo bitchhh," she slurred. "Alright, you should go take a break," I sighed, pushing her away. I turned back to my brother. "So that was my Faygo high friend," I said. "Lily!" John stood up and hugged me. "Guys, you remember my twin, Lily."

"Hey," I said, doing a small wave. "Bro, looks like Jades here. With Karkat, Terezi, and Gamzee..." Dave said. "Karkat? She probably forced him to come…I wonder where the others are," John said. "Well, bye," I said, turning around only to be stopped my Abbi. "Hey, Lil, does this dress make a) my boobs look big, b) my ass look big, or c) fat?" she asked. "How am I supposed to answer that?" I said awkwardly. "Ughh. Bitch. Yes or no! Fuck, it's that easy!" Abbi groaned. "Can you ask a guy?" "Fine. You, dude who looks weirdly like Miss Crabby-Ass Bitch here, A, B, or C?"

"Um...guys, a little help here?" John asked. "I'll go. A," Dave said. "In a good way?" Abbi asked, pushing her breasts up. "Jesus fucking hell, Abbi, what is wrong with you, psycho?" "Haha, hey, where's Nico?" "He's working at the bar. Yasmine wanted only girls to wait tables so our faithful guy friends are bartenders of shit like that," I said. "Why?" "I have news for Nico," Abbi grinned psychopathically. "Oh Jesus, what is it?"


	3. Chapter 2

John looked at the two of us awkwardly before turning to Jade and starting a conversation with her and the badass looking trolls that John told me about. "I ran over a cat!" Abbi giggled. "What the hell, you psychopath?! You can't tell him that!" I exclaimed.

"Why not? It wouldn't move," Abbi shrugged. "Have you ever heard of a car horn?" I asked. "They have those?" "Yeah. Wait, do you even know how to drive?" I asked. "Kinda. But what's this about a car horn?" Abbi asked. "Did you two know that you are incredibly entertaining?" Dave asked. "Shut up, Strider, I'm trying I explain car horns to a psychopathic spider lover. But thank you," I said. "Carry on," Abbi instructed. "Okay. The scenario is a cat sitting in the road in front of you. This is what you do: you stop the car, honk the horn which sounds like beep, beep, and then if the cat just sits there like a moron meowing it's ass off, you hold down the horn and scare the fucker away," I explained. John snickered behind me. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Tell you later," he said.

"Haha, Karkat…" John started. The troll with the candy corn like horns, who to be honest I thought was INCREDIBLY adorable, turned to John with a glare. "Beep, beep, meow." "Fuck you, John," Karkat, I presume, said, giving John the finger. "Alright, so you understand the whole car horn thing?" I asked. "I think…So wait, why would Nico be sad if I told him I ran over a cat? When people hit deer you don't see Brian running in circles around the deer screaming, 'Holy fuck, this retard just hit this defenseless deer with his car, that fuckass!' No you don't see that. This is what he does, 'Wow, this fuckass deer just threw himself at this car.'" Abbi said. "What, no he doesn't!" I said.

"Okay, I'm all good…whoa, what you two talking about?" Gabbie asked, fully sober from too much Faygo. "Our psychopathic friend ran over a cat because she doesn't know how to use a car horn," I explained. "You shouldn't drive…" Gabbie said. "Oh, look. There's Brian. Lemme ask him what he does when someone hits a deer. Yo, Stag!" Brian sighed and approached us. "What?" "What do you do when someone hits a deer?" Abbi asked. "Why the fuck would I care about people hitting deer? It's the deer's damn fault but that doesn't mean I give a shit," Brian said before walking away. "Hey, did I mention that cat was pregnant?" Abbi said, breaking the silence. "You need some mother fucking help," Gabbie said. "So who are these people?" Gabbie asked.

"This is my twin brother, John, and his friends Dave, Rose, and Jade. And then these people that I don't know," I said. "Karkat, Gamzee, and Terezi," John said. "'Sup," Gabbie said. I heard the door jingle and saw Alaina enter. "Hey, guys! Look at this dress!" she squealed, Patrick walking inside behind her. "Who do I look like to you?" "Alice, from Alice in Wonderland," Abbi guess. "Oh, you're right! I was kinda thinking of Little Bo Peep…" Alaina said. Alaina had long curly blonde hair that went to her mid-back and aqua blue eyes. She had on a sky blue strapless corset dress that frilled out at the waist (all look like that but have different colors and patterns) with a frilly white apron. She was also wearing her light blue hipster glasses (she has a pair in every color), thigh high socks with lace at the top and bows on the side and black high heels.

"All you need is a bunny and a cat," Gabbie said. "A cat?" "Cheshire cat," I explained. "Oh, right!" Alaina giggled. "I can get you a cat!" Abbi grinned. "Abbi, so help me god if you say what I think you're gunna say I will strangle you," I growled. "Okay, okay, fine," Abbi said. "So we gotta get back to work, well I do, I'm pretty sure Abbi is gunna traumatize Nico with her dead pregnant cat story and Gabbie is gunna get either high or drunk on soda, and Alaina…well, she's probably gunna work or play with something she finds…Eh, you know what, screw it, I'm not working today. So John come back at six, and I can get you a place to stay, okay?" I said. John nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

I turned around, my dress flaring out a bit as I did. "Is Katherine coming to work today?" Abbi asked. "No. She's skipping," I said. I followed Abbi to the bar. "Hey, boys," she smirked. Frank nodded at her. "Hey is Nico here? I have a story that I want to tell him," Abbi said. "Oh, no you don't!" I said. I was about to jump on her when I heard the bell on the door jingle. I looked over and let out a groan. "Oh, Jesus. Why?"

"Hey, Lily!" I cringed at the sound of the voice. "Oh, honey. Have fun," Gabbie smirked. I turned back to walked over to my brother but I found myself staring into the eyes of the person I hated most: Katty Vinnea. I tried not to roll my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked. "Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to say hi," she replied in her annoying ass voice. "That's great, now I have work to do," I said. I walked back over to my brothers table. "Why are you following me?" I asked, sighing heavily, when I approached John's table. "So I heard yesterday at school that you and Dan hooked up but I told them that it wasn't true. But I know you liked Dan but I also know you wouldn't have sex with him. But then again you might _not_ like him. Or you would do it with him, so-" "You had sex with my brother?" Dave asked.

"No!" I whined. "God dammit, Katty!" "So is it true?" she asked. "No, its not fucking true. Now listen to me, bitch. I don't like you. I never have. So why the hell are you always talking to me. Oh my god, when you talk you never fucking shut up. You need to learn how to shut up or keep your mouth shut because it is fucking annoying. No one wants to hear you talk. Ever. And no one also wants to hear rumors about them and their best friend's brother, okay bitch? So why don't you just get the fuck out of here and don't talk to me again, okay?"

Katty stepped back. She looked around the café and noticed that everyone was staring at her. She took another step back before she ran out of the café. "Thank go she's gone," I sighed. "Hey, don't you think that was a little harsh?" John asked. I looked at him. "John, you don't understand how annoying and fake that girl is," I replied. "John, that wasn't harsh. You. I like you." I looked to John's side at Karkat. "Thank you. I like you too. You're cool," I said. "So…you _didn't_ have sex with Dan?" Dave asked again. "Jesus Christ, Dave! No! I didn't!"

Dave smirked then laughed. "Shut up, Strider," I said, trying not to giggle. "Yo, crabby ass!" I clenched my fists and turned toward the voice. "What?" I shouted. "Ari and Aqua are about to murder each other!" Gabbie called. "Shit," I sighed.


End file.
